One Of Life's Tests
by hannahcattermole
Summary: Rory decides to get back at Paris but ends up falling for Tristan in the process.


One Of Life's Tests  
  
FIC: One Of Life's tests by Krystyn [1,?]  
  
DISTRIBUTION: Anywhere, just email me so I know where my fanfiction can be found.  
  
SPOILER WARNING: This includes quotes from an episode later than the birthday episode. I don't know all the episode names.  
  
RATING: PG or PG-13  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS: um... nothing... sappiness...  
  
PAIRING/CHARACTER: Tristan/Rory  
  
SUMMARY: Rory decides to get back at Paris but ends up falling for Tristan in the process.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or the characters, or anything associated with Gilmore Girls. Still... I can dream... can't I?  
  
FEEDBACK: I don't mind... but I also don't care. Feel free though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Loser." Paris whispered to Louise. Rory got up in Paris' face. "And just what is wrong with you, huh? You already have everything! You already have the grades and the status! What the hell is wrong with you that you have this constant need to be the biggest jerk in the entire world?!" Mr. Medina pulled Rory. "Okay, let's go." Rory was persistent. She yet again got up in Paris' face. "Huh? What's up? What's up 'quippy?' Why so silent?" She walked a little past Tristan's, then turned around. "Paris! Grab a load of this!" And with that, she took Tristan's face in her hands and kissed him hard. She pulled away slowly, and regained her composture. "See ya, bitch!" With that she was pulled to the superintendents office. Everyone was in a state of shock, especially Tristan. Not only did he already think she was beautiful, but that kiss was completely mindblowing. Out of this world. Just like her.  
  
Paris looked back at Tristan to find him completely dazed, yet, had a way to happy look on his face. 'Looks like I'll never be able to beat her. At anything.' Paris turned slowly back in her seat so she was facing the board. She continued taking her test.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
While Rory was walking down the hall with Mr. Medina, she was thinking about her kiss with Tristan. 'I never thought I'd be kissing Tristan. But, now that I did, I have to say, that's one thing I'm glad I experienced. If only it could happen more. I mean that kiss was just-- wow! Mindblowing. It was short, yet sweet. But it couldn't have meant anything to him. Just another kiss, from just another girl. Too bad it won't be happening anymore. I'm thinking this is crazy, but, then, why does it feel so right?'  
  
Mr. Medina glanced at Rory. 'She looks confused, yet sad. Maybe she's thinking about that kiss, or maybe she's thinking about her punishment she may get.'  
  
"Mr. Medina... look, I'm really sorry about what just happened in class. Paris has been bothering me ever since I came. I don't know why, but that's what really made me blow my top, when she called me a loser. I also didn't know I couldn't make up a test." "You can probably do some extra credit. I know it must be a big change for you here at Chilton, but you'll get used to it." "Yeah." "Don't worry too much about your punishment. I'll underexaggerate for you. and know one will know that you obviously like Tristan." Rory stared at him with wide eyes. "How'd you know?" "Let's just call it teacher's intuition." "Thank you! You are now officially my favorite teacher!" Mr. Medina laughed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Gilmore House*  
  
"Do you still want to go to Chilton? You don't have to." "I know, but I want to... I did something I never I'd do today..." "What? Yell at a teacher?" "No. I kissed a boy. One I didn't like until after the kiss." "Oh! Your first kiss! Wait a minute... who?" "Tristan." "Tristan?" "Yeah. It was a great kiss." "So... are you going out?" "Um... no. It was more of a spontaneous kiss. In class, in front of everyone. I did it because I got mad at Paris when she called me a loser. I had an idea she might have liked Tristan, so I did it to get back at her, but, I guess I sort of fell for him in the process." "Hmm, you never know... he may like you, too."  
  
To be continued...  
  
What would you say should happen? Tell me some ideas... I get writer's block sometimes... 


End file.
